Alphabet
by Indiana Farmboy
Summary: AU look at movie. Please r+r, this is a more graphical look at the movie and possibly beyond. Work in progress.
1. Alaska

Alaska

By Gerrod Capps

Rating: This story has an R rating for violence and strong language. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Marvel does. Maybe if Marvel was nice we could share joint custody. Since that will never happen, here is my alternate universe version of the movie and beyond. 

Feedback: I would love to here from everyone who reads this. Send questions, comments, rude noises, and sexy pictures of Rogue to Gerrodmcapps@aol.com

" Ah can't believe ah have'ta do this. Why? What possible explanations do ah need ta give ya?" , The slim girl said as she spoke to a tall and muscular blonde boy. 

The blonde just chuckled and whispered in her ear. The young lady turned bright red at what had been spoken to her. She twisted in her seat, getting up and slowly walked to where another boy stood leaning against the wall of the cafeteria. His varsity jacket snapped shut, hands in his pockets, watched her approach.

" Marie, ah don't know what ta say, ah'm sorry about the party the other night." , His southern accent squeaked out. Looking around, he placed his arm around her.

Marie stared at Cody, wondering why she went out with him. She knew he was captain of the football, baseball... hell just about every sport he played in he excelled at. She had always been more academic, concentrating on her studies. Marie only half listened to his words of how beautiful she looked, how he loved her and was sorry that he had fooled around with that Sara chick. 

Marie stared at him, then noticed her father come into the cafeteria. Coach Mackenzie walked with a purpose, looking at his daughter. Clapping a hand on his star quarterback, he glared at his daughter. Telling her not to upset his star and that he would hold her responsible if Cody weren't happy. That his legacy as one of the greatest high school coaches of all time hung in the balance. 

Marie only replied sullenly, " Yes sir." Her voice very flat.

Cody David Matthews found him self staring at Marie, his heart knowing that she didn't love him, only went out with him because he was popular, and her father forced it onto her almost. He wanted to keep his star player happy, and nothing would make Cody happier than scoring the proverbial touchdown with Marie. 

He quickly hatched his plan. He would get Marie alone and would just throw himself at her, knowing that no one could resist. That is why he had slept with most of the girls in his classes. He had even slept with two of his teachers and had them begging for more. Marie wouldn't be a problem.

Marie was sitting in her room when her father came upstairs with Cody. " Marie, help Cody get through his geometry homework, then you two can take the mustang out for pizza." 

" Okay daddy." 

With that out of the way, Coach Mackenzie went downstairs to read his paper and listen to his wife try to learn the piano. 

" Marie, ah still am awfully sorry, ah didn't mean for ya ta get hurt. Its jus that ah get lonely an ya never what ta do anything, all ya do is study fer college." , Cody's voice whispered quietly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Um... don't we have'ta do your geometry, ah mean that is what ya here for, right." Marie replied nervously biting her lower lip. 

He reached for her, asking her where she wanted to go. He had been looking at her map, its surface covered in beads trailing trails all across the U.S. and into Canada. As they lay back staring up at her wall map, she could feel his breath on her neck. It was making her anxious and warm, and she tried explaining that she was going to see the country and head to Alaska before she went to college after her senior year. That was the reason why she worked nights at the KFC wanting to earn money to go everywhere she wanted to go. 

That's when he reached to kiss her, grapping her hips and grinding his pelvis into her side. His tongue pressing into her mouth with an urgency. 

That when everything became chaos, her head hurt and she could see all sorts of veins popping out of his face. Her father had come into check, and saw Cody; lips on Marie's start convulsing. Marie ran to the corner of her room, screaming. Her father looked at her, the hatred evident on his face. 

" I don't believe it, my own flesh and blood, a filthy fucking mutant. Ya ain't my daughter, not anymore." It was all he could growl out at her.

Then she ran, never looking back.


	2. Bitterness

Bitterness

It was cold. That was the first thing that he noticed. It also smelled like, well he didn't know what. It hurt to think. Gingerly propping himself up onto his elbows, he looked around. 

It was snowing really hard and his bike looked mangled. It was a wonder the thing hadn't exploded. He had hit the black ice and instantly lost control. Swerving wildly he had crashed into the thick copse of forest along this desolate stretch of Canadian back roads. Pulling himself up, he watched, as his hands seemed to move on their own; picking up the bike and pushing it back to the road. 

His head had that woolen feeling as he tried to shake out the cobwebs. It was a long way to go to the next town and he had three hours to get there. Checking his bike, he started it and gently headed down the road, fighting the altered alignment.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, it was run down but promised heated rooms. Walking into the lobby, shaking snow out of his hair and off his leather jacket. 

" Gimme a room, three nights." , Logan said over the counter. The thin man behind the counter raised his head from the magazine he was reading. Looking him up and down he merely grunted and turned back to his magazine. " Maybe you didn't hear me, I said I wanted a room."

" No vacancies, can't you read?" , The gaunt man pointed to the sign in the parking lot. 

" It doesn't say anything." , Logan growled. The man looked out the window, then flipped the switch that said No Vacancies. Growling louder, he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. Lifting him out of his seat Logan stared him in the eye. " You know what, you're not worth it."

Logan tossed him back in his chair and turned away, storming out the door. The man rubbed at the front of his shirt, then picking up his magazine, watched as his counter sagged and split in half in the middle, as if someone had cut it with a chainsaw.

The bar in Laughlin City was exactly how Logan pictured it, seedy, cramped, and filled with cigarette smoke. Inhaling deeply off his cigar, he turned to the manager. The bartender noticed him and signaled that the man he was looking for was in back. 

" I'm here to pick up my money Tony, and no backing out now. Just let me get my truck and money so I can go.", Logan stated to the older man counting out money. 

" You still have ten fights ya owe me, and yer gonna go through with them. Unless you don't want to get paid.", he quirked his eyebrow, or tried because it only made him look stupid. 

" Fine, all ten tonight, and put three grand down on me, I'll want paid. If you back out, I'll beat you to death.", Logan whispered to Tony. Tony blanched a little. 

" Fine. Fine. Go get ready."

After beating several drunks and one man he knew was a ringer, someone with enough experience to last more than several minutes with the man the emcee referred to as the Wolverine, he was feeling good. He had a nice buzz from the half drank bottle of whiskey in front of him. Cigar in hand he waited in the cage while the emcee did his thing. That's when he caught a whiff of something that didn't belong. 

It was a smell that clung to the small figure being ushered in from the front door by a bunch of truckers. The girl was young and smelled like strawberries and fresh rain. Her innocence was so out of place in the rough bar that it distracted him, allowing the large man to beat him to the ground. Massive shots rained down and Logan welcomed the pain, enjoyed it. Until the man did something the emcee had warned him not to. He had just kicked Logan in his prized possession. The family jewels. 

Growling in pain, he swung his fist into the oncoming one directed at his head, hear the snap of crushed fingers. Three shots and a head butt later and the man was out cold. The crowd was going crazy, howling for blood. 

Stepping out of the cage after the last fight, Logan picked up his money. Knowing he had scored big, earning at least seven thousand in the legal betting in the illegal cage fight. Celebrating he stepped over to the bar. The place had quieted down and it was nearly four in the morning. " Gimme a beer." , Logan said, tossing a few bills onto the table. 

The girl from earlier was seated about three stools from him. She would glance over at him, her eyes glistened, almost out of fear. Her friends were arguing about something and then one of them grabbed her gloved hand and yanked her out of her seat, her hood falling back to reveal her features. She was a looker, Logan would give her that. Then turning back to the broadcast of an upcoming mutant senate hearing down in Washington, he enjoyed his beer. 

That's when there was a scream from out back. 

Logan was out the door before he had even thought about it. He knew that the girl was in danger, and for some reason, he wanted to protect her. Save her. He put it down to the fact that she was the prettiest thing he had seen in a long time. Then he turned the corner into the back alley of the bar.

" Let her go." His voice was calm but the unmistakable rage was lacing every word. " Now."

" Go back in side little man, you don't want hurt." A guy with a knife was pressing it flat against the girls stomach, he could see she was going into shock. Her green cloak spread on the ground where there was two more men standing over her. Both had their hands in their pants, and one also had a gun. 


	3. Conflict

Conflict

The man with the gun laughed when Logan narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that there was no way some animalistic cage fighter was going to take away his fun. His friend had started to cut her sweater open when the animal guy was saying something. 

His friend stopped what he was doing, then burst into laughter. He didn't want to be interrupted anymore, the bulge in his pants unbearable. Then he saw the cage fighter move.

Logan moved so fast that the one with the knife was completely surprised, his throat smashed as Logan placed his forearm into the vulnerable spot and slammed him hard into the bar's outside wall. Turning he saw the muzzle flash and a blinding pain shot from Logan's forehead. He fell into the snow, blood seeping from his head. Marie screamed now for all she was worth. Then the man that the emcee had kept referring to as Wolverine rose off the ground. There were spikes, metal blades sliding out between his knuckles on his right hand. 

The man with the gun screamed and tried to run but Logan sliced the man's chest open. Turning to look back over his shoulder he saw that the girl had taken out the third man. He had apparently been sneaking up on Logan with gun drawn. It was like Logan hadn't known he was there. At least the girl could handle her self. He smiled at the thought then, satisfied that her attackers didn't pose a threat, he turned and left.

Logan got into his truck with the built in camper. His bike was loaded already on the back trailer. Taking off, he tried to distance himself from what he had witnessed. The girl couldn't have been more that seventeen or eighteen. He forced himself not to think about her. How her hair had been a deep mahogany and her brown eyes were large as saucers. She had been full of life at one point. The hardships of her life had hardened her though, he had saw it in her eyes. 

That's when her smell reached him. Fingering the space of skin in between his knuckles, he pulled over and got out of the beaten pickup. Going to the trailer he pulled back the tarp. There she was, and it nearly broke his heart seeing her shivering and getting out of the trailer. He told her to get out and now she was asking where she was supposed to go.

" I don't know."

" You don't know, or you don't care?"

"Pick one."

He turned his back to her, got in his truck and drove off. She had called after him. " Ah saved yer life." Her southern lilt framing every word. 

" No you didn't."

He went about forty feet then stopped and let her catch up. Marie was certain that he was a mutant. Not every one could wake up from a shot to the forehead. She knew that she had heard a loud pinging sound before he had went down. 

" So... what's yer name." , Her voice husky. Logan just stared at the road, impassive. That's when she noticed the dog tags. " Does that... that mean ya were in the army, the tags." Marie was pointing to them where the rested on his shirt. He slid them into his shirt and looked at her. 

" Ah'm Rogue."

" What the hell kinda name is Rogue?"

" Ah don' know, what the hell kinda name is Wolverine." She felt her face redden slightly and rolled her eyes. Marie hoped that her comeback was good.

" I'm Logan, and you."

" Marie." She was absently rubbing her hands together. Then her stomach betrayed her. The loud grumble made Logan raise an eyebrow at her. Gawd, she thought he is so... well perfect. 

He handed her some beef jerky. Seeing how she was probably freezing he thumbed the heater to life. Reaching to place her hands on it, she jerked back as if struck.

" Hey kid, I'm not going to hurt ya, just... relax." Logan could see the fear in her eyes. He tried to think of something more to say when she spoke.

" It's not that. Ah just, ah just don' wanna be touched right now, please. Ah didn' want to be touched but they wouldn't give up ... and then he had a knife an... an ah just didn' wanna be touched-", her voice cracked as she started to cry. Her sobs wracking her whole body. 

Marie didn't know why she didn't tell him she was a mutant. She was afraid.

" Logan, how come yer still alive?" Marie asked suddenly. She was hoping he'd give something away. 

" The drunken fucker missed me cause he was drunk, and the blood on my forehead was from head butting him." The last part rolled of his tongue as if he had rehearsed it. She knew he was lying, that there had been something else.

Gingerly, her hands wrapped in her gloves, Marie reached to where Logan's hand rested on the steering wheel. She pressed down on the spot in between his knuckles when he made no attempt to move his hand. She loved that he hadn't flinched, hadn't snatched his hand away in fear. " When they come out, does it hurt?"

Logan knew now that he had been caught. She had seen him kill that guy. Gutted him and walked away as if it didn't bother him. He looked her in the eye. He thought he could drown in her gaze, her large brown eyes swallowing him up. Logan quickly tore his gaze away, fixing poignantly at his hand. Fingering the spot his blades came out, he knew he would tell her.

" Every time."


	4. Despair

Despair 

" I don't know Sheriff. It looks like some sorta animal attack." The deputy was looking at the body. It was all he could do not to gag. " Witnesses say it was some cage fighter, came running out there when they heard the screams start. Some sorta fight broke out. A girl was involved. Got the tapes from the camera." The sheriff, his gut hanging over his belt, thinning gray hair on top, hunched deeper into his coat. " Let's get out of here and get an APB posted, then we search the county, maybe get the feds or state boys to help." The two men left the crime scene, leaving the forensics team to finish up.

A little while later. 

" Logan, Logan can ah come in? Logan ya in there? Come on let me in, ah don't wanna be alone right now." Marie was banging on his motel door. She clutched her green cloak tighter, bracing against the cold wind. It was snowing harder, and she had never felt more alone than when Logan and her had split up to go to their separate rooms.

Logan finally answered the door, a towel wrapped around his waist. Marie was in shock. She didn't even know anything about him. The whole ride into this town she had envisioned seeing him naked. Her cheeks were blushing profusely. Logan grabbed her hand and nearly yanked her into his room. " Hey kid, you gonna gawk at me all night or you going ta turn around so I can get dressed." Logan smirked at her, he could smell her excitement and it was driving him wild. He had to lock the animal part of himself away. At least before he did something Marie would regret. 

Logan turned around and finished toweling off, grabbing his clothes and laid them out. Marie was finding the dresser very interesting until she spotted the mirror. Her face started to turn many shades of red as she saw him standing behind her. Lean and tall, his six-foot frame was a mass of rippling muscles. He was absent-mindedly scratching at his stubble-covered chin, then slid his boxers on. Then he pulled on the rest of his clothes, a pair of jeans and flannel shirt. " Kid, your awfully quiet for someone who doesn't want ta be alone." Logan slid to the end of the bed, then reached out to touch her around her waist.

" Come on. Tell me what's bothering ya." 

" Oh Logan, ah... ah'm a mutant and ah can't touch ya cause ya'll die and ah don' want ya ta die. Ah'm gonna go in the morning, ya don' have ta worry. 'Kay. Ah kin take care o' mahself, ah jus' wanna ta say thanks for saving me." Marie broke down into tears.

She tried to pull away but Logan wouldn't let her go. He made shushing noises to her and held her tightly, allowing her to take comfort in his arms. " Hey kid, everything's all right. I'll take care o' ya and you don' have to worry." Logan looked at her where she had fallen asleep in his arms. " I'm a mutant too Marie. Nothing is ever going to hurt ya again." He whispered the last part. God, I hope she didn't hear that, not good to be attached to something. Not that he believed that as he drifted off to sleep.

Sirens closing in on the motel interrupted his heavy slumber. At first he didn't want to wake, but then realization dawned on him that they would be coming for them. Grabbing his overnight bag and extra clothes he rushed to Marie's room and grabbed her bag. Placing them in his truck he then ran back to his room to get Marie. Marie was jostled awake as he peeled out of the motel lot. Police cars flew by, only to make sharp u-turns after the fleeing truck.

" What's going on Logan? Why we running?"

" Cause of them." Logan jerked a thumb behind him.

" Well maybe you should have your seatbelt on and why are the cops chasing us." 

" I killed two of the men that attacked you, I... I lost control and killed them cause they were going to hurt you. I'll understand if you hate me."

" You're not an animal Logan, ah understand what ya did for me. Ah want ya ta know that-" Marie was cut off as the truck went spinning out of control, careening off the road and smashing into a tree. Marie was saved by her seatbelt, but Logan went flying out the windshield. 

The sirens making loud noises as the police were catching up. Marie stared at Logan's prone form, some thirty feet away half buried in a snowdrift.

Oh My Gawd, Marie thought, he's dead. 

Then Logan started to rise. Staggering to his feet he turned to look at Marie.

" Kid ya all right? Kid?" Marie watched as he came towards her. She tried to move and smoke was starting to fill the truck cab.

" Ah'm stuck!" She called to him.

Smoke was billowing out now from behind her. SNITK! Logan's claws extended from his right hand. Three nine inch blades jutting from between his knuckles. The police were arriving and were starting to get out of their cars. 

Yanking open the door, he swiped his clawed hand down fast. Marie flinched, but saw as the seat that was restraining her parted under the blades. 

Grabbing Marie by the hand he turned to flee. Officers were shouting for them to stop or they would fire. Logan wasn't about to stop and kept going. That's when the shots rang out. Logan wrapped Marie to this body as he felt the bullets puncture his back. Marie's sobs were the last thing he heard before he passes out. 


	5. Excitement

****

Excitement

Logan woke with a start. He was breathing heavily, and since he didn't know where he was, he could feel himself starting to lose control. He tried to sit up then, but couldn't move. Logan was strapped to a medical gurney. 

His eyes darted wildly even though he could not turn his head. His breathing came in ragged gasps. Logan strained to no avail against the straps that held him. Logan was not one to tolerate confinement. And this was not his idea of a nice way to wake up. 

Logan's thoughts strayed to Marie. He hoped she was all right, but he would feel better once he escaped and escape he would.

A familiar smell entered the room. Immediately he felt uneasy, he knew the smell but couldn't place it. It smelled dangerous.

" Well, well. Looks like the midget got himself in trouble." The voice was animalistic, growling and snarling on almost every word. " Looks like I get to have some fun now. Let me hear yer scream, runt." The voice whispered out in a guttural growl.

Pain exploded in Logan's right side nearly making him pass out. He could feel the warm slickness of his blood as it pumped out his side. Logan had never been happier about having a healing ability that would take care of even the most traumatic of wounds. 

Several hours passed and still the man that tortured Logan did not let up. Logan was barely awake. All his strength had gone to keep from screaming and this just infuriated the man that kept out of sight. Logan had the distinct feeling that they were in the back of a semi-truck. The jostling was tearing the wounds that hadn't healed, and he could hear the giant engine as it shifted about from low to high. 

Suddenly the truck stopped. Hard. The sound of metal twisting and bending reached his ears. There were several loud noises and a howling like the hurricanes he had seen on the Discovery channel one night. Suddenly there were hands all over him, yanking loose the straps that held him. He rolled off the gurney and curled up in on himself. He just needed time to heal he stubbornly told himself.

Marie hadn't known what was happening. One minute she was giving a statement to the local authorities about the night before and the next these strange people had attacked the police. One of the men had stepped up onto the hood of a police cruiser and raised his hands. The earth had bucked and trembled mightily as two great pillars of dirt rose and collapsed over most of the on scene police force. Then a bestial looking blonde had savagely ripped apart several officers as the attempted to rise.

A ghastly looking creature landed next to her, on top of the officer that had been talking to her. Marie had heard the sickening snap as the mans spine and neck broke apart. Marie nearly lost what little she had eaten. Horrified she backed right into a slender man with wild white hair. It looked as if it had been tousled by a tremendous wind. Then she felt the rush of air as he moved past her. The only thing she could see of him was the blur that zipped up and down twisting the necks of the ones that the seven-foot beast man hadn't reached.

A woman appeared and placed a needle into Marie's arm. Marie tried to run but her legs refused to work and then everything went dark.

Marie had awakened in side of a truck trailer. She could see Logan strapped into a table in a closed off room. It looked sealed t keep everything in or out, like the biohazard stuff at the end of E.T., one of her favorite movies as a child. Logan had been beaten savagely and she was crying and screaming his name. Logan couldn't hear her though. The room she was in was sound proof. 

Marie wanted to know what was going on but she was alone in her own cell. Suddenly the trailer bucked wildly, twisting and sending her flying into the opposite side of her cage. The back was sheared off of the trailer and in stepped the strangest sight she had seen. Tall and confident, the man that had a black visor that matched his black leather outfit strode into the room. Behind him, two women appeared. The first had striking red hair and green eyes. Her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. The a young mocha colored lady appeared, she held herself regally. Her hair was a startling white, not died but natural. 

Then the fourth appeared. She had seen beings like him before though but only in the bible. He was tall and heavenly looking. Long blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. His sixteen foot feathered wingspan stole her breath away, she knew they were here to rescue her and Logan she knew it. 

Marie had a soaring moment of happiness as they released her. Then she saw Logan's still form. He was curled in on himself as he clutched his sides. The white haired woman looked as if she was going to be sick. The man with wings looked away, unable to look. The man in the visor and the red head were wrapping bandages around Logan's torso. Marie had gotten a look at the torn and bloodied mass that had been his chest. She could see metal shining brightly where the bones that were peeking out of his wounds should have been. 

The tall man had torn him up bad for hours. Logan had been unable to defend himself and had taken the beating stoically. Marie held his hand as they boarded a black jet and headed wherever the leather clad group decided to take them.


	6. Freedom

****

Freedom

Marie was sitting in the class that she had been placed in, looking at the other students. She had been here for three days and she loved it here. The venerable old mansion was amazing. The other students had made her feel welcome. The tall Russian was currently sketching her face in the art class.

Peter had taken and introduced her to some of the other students in the class. There was Bobby who could freeze things and was making sculptures out of St. John's fire-induced projections. Kitty and a bundle of energy by the name of Jubilee were arguing over who was hotter Peter or the other new student Remy, a tall and lean man from New Orleans. 

Logan was still asleep resting after the brutality he had suffered from someone named Sabretooth. She would have laughed at the name, except she had seen him and what he could do. Marie turned her attention on the other figure in the room.

Henry McCoy was perplexing to say the least. He was nearly six foot four, and weighed in at an amazing three hundred plus pounds of muscle, but the most startling feature that he possessed was his hair. It was cut in a very similar way to Logan's, though longer. The color was a deep blue that reminded her of the Cookie monster. His body was starting to change to that blue color as well. Marie had asked him when his hair had changed, because she had seen pictures of him and Jean Grey, the other resident scientist, in an article about mutation in some egg head magazine. He had looked normal in those photos.

He told her it had been an error on his part in the lab and Marie had decided not to push him further for details. McCoy was supposed to take her to see Logan as soon as class let out. She was waiting for the bell, nervous energy making her body tremble slightly. 

The bell rang and Marie shot to the door, shoving past students and making her way to the elevator that lead to the sub levels. Hopping from one foot to the next she watched Henry's form approach hers. He was chuckling softly as he stood next to her. 

" Well, ah don' have all day. Come one ya big lug. Let's go already." Marie was nearly pulling out her hair waiting.

" Impatience is what cost Romeo his Juliet, my dear. If you can't contain your self, maybe we should reconsider letting you down there to see him. He is most dreadful when it comes to being in a medical lab and you being there will only excite him further." The X-Man known as Beast teased her. Marie shot him a dirty look, giving him her best glare. She couldn't help laughing at him though. Stepping into the elevator they descended into the lower levels.

The other X-men were there waiting for her. Welcoming her with wide arms, they weren't afraid of her. She was a mutant like them and Professor Charles Xavier had taught them that every one was special and need not be afraid of their gifts. Marie was more interested in the body lying on its side in the next room though. Logan was stretched out and his chest rose and fell as if in deep slumber. 

The blonde haired man with wings looked over at her. God what was his name, Marie thought, Warren that's it. " Warren is he going to wake up anytime soon."

" Jean is giving him something now. Logan had quite a shock to his system. Sabretooth did a number on him." 

" Fear not my intrepid little compatriot, Logan's mutation will have him up and running in no time. Or my name isn't Henry P. McCoy, juggler extraordinaire." Marie turned to look at him as he entered the room. How he stood on the back of a chair juggling an ice cream cone, a text book about physics and a can of Hawaiian Punch for her she would never know. Marie found herself giggling at the sight. Warren rolled his eyes. 

" Hank how many times have we told you to stay off the furniture?" Warren said teasingly. 

" Um... three hundred eighty nine times so far." Beast grinned back. Tossing Marie the can so that he could lick at the now melting ice cream and offered to make them some in the adjoining kitchenette. Scott Summers entered the observation room just then.

" He's asking for you, try to be quick he still needs to rest. Ok." The visor-wearing mutant spoke to her. She smiled up at him briefly. Then she entered the room. Marie was sure she would like it here, especially if she could convince Logan to stay.

" Logan, it's me Marie." 

" I know kid. Been waiting for ya, you ok. I... wasn't sure what happened to you." Logan croaked. Marie helped him drink some water. Then placing the water back down, she climbed up next to him on the table. Curled up next to him, Marie felt safe. Jean, the red head that had examined Logan earlier came back in.

"Rogue, you shouldn't be down here. Logan need's to rest." Jean said, an indifferent glare directed at Marie.

" Ah'm a staying. Besides Logan asked for me." Marie stuck her tongue out at the other woman as she turned around. Marie knew Jean was attracted to Logan, she had saw how she stared at him. It was lust that filled her eyes. Marie didn't want anyone to take advantage of Logan. He was the first person to act like he cared for her since she left Meridian, Mississippi.

Marie spent an hour down in the med lab with Logan before being ushered upstairs to the cafeteria to eat dinner. Grabbing her tray and filling it up, she felt like she was at her old school, waiting in line to eat the terrible school food. Course her school didn't have gourmet chefs preparing the menus. Sitting down at a table far in the back so she'd be out of the way, she tried to enjoy her meal. Just then Jubilee and Kitty sat down next to her. 

" So tell, is he like mondo hot or what, cause you know he beats all the others here 'cept maybe Warren. He's so dreamy. Where'd you meet, you did it yet, come on tell me. Tell me." Jubilee said with out taking a breath. Marie and Kitty just stared at her before Kitty spoke up.

" Excuse my friend Rogue, she's from California." Then turning to Marie, " So tell," her grin wide as she wanted to know details, " Is he got what counts or what." 

Marie just shook her head and laughed. " Get your mind outta the gutter. Shame on ya'll for thinking that way, he's not a piece of meat-" Jubilee squirmed in her seat and spoke just then.

" I wouldn't mind a bite though."

Marie gave her best glare before all three broke out laughing. Bobby and some others from earlier came over then. Marie was really enjoying herself.

The next morning.

Logan woke with a start, frantic and slightly afraid from the nightmare he just had. Leaping out of the bed, he crouched in the corner, sniffing the air. Jean walked in just then and her face turned a deep crimson. Once Logan was finally in control he looked down and noticed he was naked.

Putting his best smirk on, he said " So just couldn't wait to get me naked, huh." Jean looked up, down, anywhere put at him as he dressed.

" Professor Xavier would like to talk with you, when you're ready. He's in his office. Would you like an escort up? I can show you the way." 

" No. I'll find it, Red. Besides what would the One-Eye say, me grabbing his girl?" Logan teased. He knew from the last several days that Jean was a big flirt and it seemed to piss off that Summer's character. God did he have a rod up his ass or what. Logan would never admit that he actually was starting to like it here. The people weren't half-bad either. 

Making his way up to Xavier's office he came across Peter and Scott in the hallway. Peter was stringing lights up and down the hall and Scott was supervising. " Oh Logan, Professor Xavier would like to speak with you, then I'll show you the grounds. Meet me at the garage, I have a class there in half an hour, and then I can show you around." Scott was saying.

" Yeah, whatever One-Eye."

" Could you be a bigger ass?"

" You know, between Petey and me we could probably pull that rod out for you. What'd ya say?" From there Peter watched as insults started flying. Scott was still upset because Logan had smacked Jean's ass the other morning when they came in to the medical lab. Hank and Peter had found it the funniest thing they had seen. Warren and Scott had glared and Jean had stood there mortified. 

After getting the tour and talking to Xavier about staying on to teach survival skills, Logan went upstairs to lay down in the room he had been given. 

Later that night, Marie snuck from the girl's wing, following the muffled moans and murmurs that lead her to Logan's room. He was in the midst of a terrible nightmare. Tossing and turning he was bathed in sweat. Marie approached him calling his name. 

__

Green water, men with no faces, a giant thing with a needle and tube. 

The clink of champagne glasses. Lines all over his body, a mask over his face. 

White hot searing heat, burning him deep in his core. Screams that no one should ever make. 

Bubbles and steam. Heaviness of all his limbs then nothing. 

Faces of people hurting him. He had to strike back, attack and defend himself. 

A rending of flesh at his hands. A berserker cry on his lips.

Logan shot up, a hoarse cry on his lips and his claws fully extended. He felt a splash of something warm, a liquid substance. Finally seeing clearly, he felt the weight on the end of his claws. Marie. Oh God, he thought, I've killed her.

" Help me. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" He screamed. Marie was having trouble breathing. Blood was welling up on her lips as Logan's claws slid back into his forearm. She fell into his arms. He didn't know what to do as she stood there dying. 

Marie reached out with her ungloved hands. She didn't want to die. At least not before she could touch Logan. Marie placed her hands on Logan's face and then the transfer began. The veins stood out on Logan's face, his eyes rolled back into his head. Marie had this incredible itchy feeling as her wounds closed, all trace of them gone as Logan collapsed. 

The other student were crowded around the door as Scott and Jean rushed in. " It was an accident." That was all Marie could say as she left, everyone giving her a large berth of open space. 


End file.
